Tangled in the Great Escape
by Makkenna Witwicky
Summary: It was a girl that changed him. A girl that was privileged to see the true him. A mortal. A human girl. He hated it with every fiber of his being, it enraged him to the point of madness, and he wished he could go back and never have met her. Yet, meeting Ryan was the best thing that ever happened in his life and as much as he hated her...he couldn't help but love her. Loki/OC


**Disclaimer: I own OCs and plot. Anything else goes to Marvel and story title belongs to Pierce The Veil and their song.**

**Stuttgart, Germany**

My green eyes roamed the crowd of people in front of me. There were mainly high class rich adults in the their mid fifties and older. All wearing fancy dresses or well ironed suits.

I stuck out.

My age was only twenty-four, that being the main difference. My dress wasn't that special. It was a short black strapless dress that fit tightly and ended right above my knees. My shoes were black stiletto boots.

The ladies here wore extravagant necklaces and bracelets that weaved their wrists in diamonds. They had huge rings with diamonds so big they had to have weighed down their hands. They had very prominent makeup on. Bright blues and brightly painted manicured nails. They also had their hair in hair spray covered curls and high up dos.

I wore a ball chain with dog tags tucked in my dress, a plain silver band on my thumb and a gold loop bracelet and a hair tie. My nails bore chipped black paint, chewed down because of my nail biting. My black hair fell on my shoulders, wind strewn with my bangs pulled back by a bobby pin.

This hall of important people were my assignment. I was suppose to represent the younger generation of important leaders of the countries.

Most people were here representing Germany, France, and China. Myself, being American was uninterested. I got a job with a government organization when I graduated from college and now I get shipped over seas to these things all the time. There are plenty of other applicable people but my ACT score was higher.

Nothing at these things caught my eyes. Sure, there were some high class people here but that's nothing special.

I got up from my seat in the corner of the banquet hall, walking to the table to get a drink. I quickly poured the green liquid into the small glass cup. I turned, hoping to get to my solitary seat quickly and leave soon, but I collided with someone, their punch soaking me and mine soon falling on me too.

"I'm sorry." He said. He held an accent. Slightly British. I looked up. He was tall, with piercing eyes, raven black hair that went down his neck, a slim face with a pale complexion. He was wearing a more laid back looking suit (probably because he looked very young) and a green decorated scarf. He held a cane and he leaned on it as he stared at me.

"It's fine." It really wasn't but the man was mystifying. I couldn't yell at him. He handed me a green towel that seemed to appear from nowhere. I took it. "Thank you." I began to wipe off the liquid.

"It was my fault. I feel so very rude." Te smoothness of his voice almost made me forget he had spilled punch on me.

"It's fine."

He nodded. "I have business to attend to. I apologize again." He dashed off, almost too quickly.

I hung the towel loosely over my shoulders to hide the wetness from the punch that tinged the top of my dress. I now had an excuse to go home and I would definitely be taking it.

I walked through the glass doors in the front, giving my valet ticket to the man out front. He walked off to get my car.

I heard a few loud yells from banquet hall where had just left. I immediately decided that the entertainment had arrived and the crowd had went crazy for them.

Probably some old guy playing the violin as usual.

When the valet arrived with my rental car, I soon got in ,after thanking him, and drove to my hotel immediately. I was desperate to get out of this sticky dress.

When I finally arrived in my room, I peeled the black outfit off, kicked my boots off somewhere, slipped on a T-shirt from my duffel bag, and laid down my bed.

I laid there, the strangest thing coming into my mind.

His eyes.

The man. His green eyes that pierced through me. I almost wished I could see them again.

Little did I know, if I had turned on the news, I would have seen him again, as he was being loaded into a plane after attacking the banquet I had left.

**First Loki story. I love him so I had to try my hand at a fanfic for him. Review and I may continue.**


End file.
